


En la oscuridad

by OneMinuteBack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harco, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMinuteBack/pseuds/OneMinuteBack
Summary: Draco averiguó muchas cosas en medio de esa oscuridad.Drarry





	En la oscuridad

Este no había sido su mejor plan, lo había asumido desde el principio pero Draco estaba harto, y quería saber. Saber en qué estaba metido Potter, saber porqué no paraba de mirarle, porqué le perseguía, saber en qué pensaba cuando clavaba sus ojos verdes en él tan fijamente.

Así que esa noche había decidido que él sería el perseguidor y Potter el perseguido.

Había estado organizando cuidadosamente su plan. Le había estado observando con disimulo durante la cena, donde Potter había parecido perfectamente normal, como si no tuviera nada que ocultar, riendo y charlando con el resto de Gryffindor. Cuando todo el mundo había desaparecido en sus habitaciones, Draco había aprovechado su posición de Prefecto para recorrer los pasillos, convenientemente cerca de la torre de los leones. Sabía que el moreno tarde o temprano saldría de su habitación, o esa es lo que había escuchado de la boca de Weasley, acusando a su mejor amigo de que siempre se escabullía por las noches. Draco nunca se había alegrado tanto de que Weasley fuera una bocazas.

Pero Potter no era fácil de localizar. Draco debería haberse dado cuenta de eso antes. Había dado ya su tercera ronda por todo el castillo, sin una pista del moreno, y casi se había dado ya por vencido.

Suspirando, había avanzado por un pasillo que estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, se le pasó por la cabeza lanzar un lumos, pero pensó que, si por alguna casualidad de la vida, Potter estaba cerca, seguramente se alertaría por la luz, así que rebuscó en su túnica, hasta dar con la Mano de Gloria, la sostuvo a la altura de su pecho, con la vela iluminando el pasillo. Miró a su alrededor, maldiciendo interiormente. Ni si quiera sabía en que zona de Hogwarts estaba.

Avanzó pensando en qué maldición sería la mejor para hechizar a Potter, y no ir a Azkaban en el proceso, cuando un ruido le alertó. Draco se detuvo, y su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente, su respiración se hizo superficial, y casi sentía los latidos de su corazón en la garganta. Miró a su espalda, por el recorrido de pasillo que había avanzado. Sabía que la Mano de Gloria podría iluminarle el camino solo a él, y que otra persona difícilmente podría ver algo, pero de lo que no estaba seguro es de si esa oscuridad era suficiente como para poder ocultarlo. Se mantuvo en silencio, con su mano izquierda sujetando la Mano, y la otra viajando instintivamente hacia su varita. Esperó unos segundos eternos, sin ver a nadie aproximarse por el pasillo. Estaba a punto de continuar con su camino, cuando volvió a escuchar otro sonido.

Esta vez pudo distinguir que el sonido se escuchaba más bien amortiguado. Giró sobre sí mismo, hasta que dio con una puerta que daba a un aula en desuso. Draco se acercó a paso cauto hacia la puerta, fijándose en que esta estaba entreabierta. El rubio reconoció a la perfección el siguiente sonido que escuchó. Era un gemido. Y no precisamente uno de terror. Notó como sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos, y sus mejillas se calentaban. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de ahí, porque no le apetecía ver a una pareja en su intimidad, cuando un susurró le paralizo el cuerpo por completo.

—Oh, Draco.

Su cuerpo se quedó tan rígido como la piedra de las paredes, los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron y el aire se quedó atrapado en sus pulmones. Por un momento, su mente se alarmó ante la posibilidad de haber sido descubierto, pero al instante lo descartó. Era imposible que quien fuera que estuviera ahí le hubiera visto.

— ¿Qué?— escuchó que preguntaban desde dentro la voz de un chico. Draco quería preguntar lo mismo.

¿Qué?

— Yo... lo siento mucho.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron más si podían. Sabía de quién era esa voz, la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia y bajo el agua. Era Harry Potter. Un Potter que estaba metido con otro chico en un aula abandonada, a altas horas de la noche. Un Potter había gemido su nombre. La posibilidad de abrir la puerta totalmente y ver que ocurría dentro de ese aula le picó con fuerza, pero sabía que la puerta chirriaría y eso alertaría a la pareja de dentro, así que prefirió quedarse ahí parado, expectante.

— Acabas de llamarme...— el chico se detuvo, como si no pudiera asimilarlo— ¿Te gusta Malfoy?

— Lo siento, de verdad— se volvió a disculpar Potter, sin responder a la pregunta del otro, aunque estaba clara la respuesta.

— Mira, Harry me gustas mucho, pero comprenderás que no puedo besarte mientras piensas en otro. Esto casi roza lo humillante.

— Lo siento.

— Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí.

Draco no escuchó ninguna voz más después de eso, pero se percató en que la pareja de dentro se estaba moviendo, así que supuso que alguno de los dos iba a salir del aula. Retrocedió rápidamente, alejándose de la puerta y pegando se espalda a la pared, lanzándose a sí mismo un hechizo desilusionador, y rezó para que la oscuridad que había en el pasillo y el hechizo fueran suficientes para ocultarlo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un chico alto y rubio salió de dentro. Draco no lo reconoció, pero pudo ver que era de Revenclaw. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, y suspiró con alivio al ver que no le habían pillar. Dirigió entonces sus ojos hacia dentro del aula, ahora que la puerta había quedado abierta, encontrándose a un Harry Potter apoyado en un pupitre, con el cabello alborotado, la túnica en el suelo y la camisa descolocada.

La saliva se le atragantó en la garganta, y algo rugió desde dentro al ver a Potter en ese estado, al saber que él era la causa de eso.

Sonrió, desde su escondite.

Pensándolo bien, este había sido el mejor de sus planes, porque esa noche, en medio de la oscuridad, Draco había descubierto cosas muy, muy interesantes.


End file.
